puppy_bowl_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugsy
she is a fox/rabbit (sorry i wuv hybrids!) she belongs to Shimmering-Wofie Bio Soon... Appearance She is a fox x rabbit mix, she has red-orange paws, she as a white underbelly, her tail tip is white as well, her muzzle is also white, her body color is, light orange, she has long pointy ears (as big as a kangaroos ears) her ears are white with a black tip at the top, her tail is as big as a fox's and her tail is black. She can stand up. And sometimes walk like a human. She wears close un-like the rest of the animals, she waers a a pink shit with a chibi fox nuzzling a chibi bunny with a heart above them, she wears blue shorts/skirts sometimes. She has pink paw warmers. And she has one ring in both ears. Personality Sweet as suger, cheerful and free-spirited, she is has bouncy as a bunny! She is cuddly and fluffy, she loves to be loves and petted, she absolutely has no bad side to her, she is playful, she can be sly like a fox, she loves to hustle bad-guys, then show the cops, so lets say shes a hero! In the future, she is more shallow and very calm, but can go crazy, she still like to do what she did when she was younger, but she can do more! She is a hero of Puptopia! She is also very kind and sweet to every one and very tomboyish. Crush none yet... Family * Warner - dad * Dottie -mom * Uknown sibblings. trivia * Shes the youngest in her family. * She is the only fox x bunny in the family. * She has small buck-teeth like a rabbit. * She is more of a vegei eater then meat eater. * Surprisingly, she gets as big as a fox * She has a fear of cats. * Her ears are very sensitive * She has one leg on her back left one, that is storter then the rest. * She has no crush. * She is a house-pet, and for some odd reason, she loves milk. * She really doesn't walk like a fox, she will hop, but if something is wrong or if shes sad, she walks. * She loves being sung too, if it sounds sad, she'll start crying. * Tho for her fox appearance, she acts more bunny then fox. * She is very good at singing. * Sometimes when shes sad, she'll find a tree to lay at and sing til she falls asleep. * She as a bit ADHD and ADD, and allot of OCD. * Her original crush was, Wakko, but i initially gave that up. But as there where younger they DID date but now thats her Ex-boyfriend. * One of her mane sayings are: "Don't hate the player, Hate the game!", "I don't need you here, just go!", "Hurt me, ill give you pain!" and "D-do you love me...?". * The whole walk and waering close this is rare to her kind, so if you going to use it ask me first! Please and thank you~ Storys by me / others Storys by me / others Collaboration Songs by me / others Gallery